U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,107 discloses a chain saw where the arm is resiliently held in the forward region via a coil spring and a rubber buffer. In the middle region of the arm additional rubber buffers are arranged on both sides of the arm. The rubber buffers transmit forces only under pressure and only in their longitudinal direction. Because no transverse forces are transmitted in the middle region of the arm a good guiding behavior results.
Rubber plugs or foam damping elements exhibit a hardening when dynamically stressed. Thus, an undesired change in the damping characteristics results during operation.